


You Love Him More Than You Know

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [15]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Advice, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Backstory, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage thanks Horizon for her advice, and she responds with some more.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Horizon | Mary Somers & Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 18





	You Love Him More Than You Know

Mirage found himself wandering Olympus. The ground felt like air underneath his feet.

They’d all taken it unbelievably well. Weirded out, sure, but no cursing or screaming. Crypto was off getting food for the Legends with Wraith. Mirage smiled at the thought.

For the first time in a while, he was actually happy.

“What do you think, Newty?” Mirage stopped. The red-haired scientist was examining a tree, her drone floating beside her. Hands slipping into his pockets, he walked up to her.

“Excuse me?” She turned around.

“Oh, it’s you!” Mirage nodded.

“Yeah. I just realized I never got your name.” The woman’s mouth fell open.

“I am so sorry, love!” She stuck out one hand. “Dr. Mary Somers. You can call me Horizon.”

“Elliott Witt.” Mirage returned Horizon’s hand with a shake. “But you…” he spun dramatically on his heels, “can call me Mirage.” Horizon shook her head.

“So I guess that wasn’t an act, then?” She smiled when the trickster’s face dropped. “I’m just messing with you, darling. If you want to be quirky, go right ahead.” Horizon leaned over to whisper in Mirage’s ear. “They just don’t understand our genius.”

“Exactly.” He glanced down at NEWT. “Seems like everyone has a drone these days.”

“This is NEWT. He’s friendly.” Mirage nodded, lost in thought.

“Where’d he get the name?” Horizon’s face fell.

“My son.”

“Oh...I didn’t realize--”

“It’s okay.” She leaned against the cherry blossom tree and swallowed. “I probably need to talk about it, actually.” Mirage sat down, legs crossed. He waited for Horizon to continue. “Newton was his name. Beautiful kid, bright-eyed and positive. I got stuck in a black hole, and when I got out…” Her voice cracked. “I was 87 years too late.”

“Damn, I’m sorry.” Mirage looked at the ground. “And here I was freaking out about losing Crypto.”

“Don’t compare your grief to that of others. Everyone behaves differently.” Horizon pushed herself off the tree and helped the trickster to his feet. She rested a hand on Mirage’s shoulder. “Don’t waste the time you have with him. You want to say ‘I love you’ one extra time? Do it.”

Tears filled their eyes. Mirage pulled Horizon into a hug, sniffling. He didn’t have the strength to put “thank you” into words, but she understood.


End file.
